lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Malfoy
House Malfoy 'is the house that lords over the city of Westbridge, as well as maintaining an estate down river. The family is known for being a true blood Numenor as well as being full Magi users. They are the ancient enemies of House Potter, and have been in near constant conflict with the Potter city of Hogwarts despite the fact that nearly every member until recently has trained at the city. House Malfoy was one of the founding forces of the city of Hogwarts and joined initially with the forces of the Slytherin of whom comformed closest to their ideals. Many point to this similarity coming from the members of House Malfoy being menipulated into it, but if this is true it is lost in time by this point. House Malfoy would gain control of the very powerful city of Westbridge after a brutal campaign that cost the lives of thousands and was truly brutal for the people of Westbridge, but following its capture they became incredibly wealthy, and could finally use this wealth to turn against their rivals in House Potter. This conflict came to a head during the Civil War in Hogwarts in which the two houses battled and House Malfoy succeded in killing much of House Potter. Since this point the two have continued to engage in warfare between their Kingdoms, but with the fall of Westbridge House Malfoy has been forced to rebuild its holdings north of Westbridge in the hopes of regaining its stength. History Early History The original members of House Malfoy are members of the Teuton group of germanic tribes that lived in Germany during ancient days. As the power and numbers of the Teuton grew, the members of House Malfoy emigrated south, and were some of the first residents of Hogwarts. Hogwarts Civil War Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War The War itself was very brief but its prelude during which Tom Malfoy or Lord Voldermorte as he came to be known launched a massive wave of assasinations that caused immense casualties on the forces of Hogwarts. On top of these assasinations Tom attempted on three seperate occasions to ambush Harry Potter in the hopes of killing him, but each time Harry Potter proved a match for the Dark Lord Voldermorte. Although on the final attempt the Potter House was left in ruins after nearly the entire house was murdered in what became known as the massacre of Bredin's Hollow. The battle could be deemed a victory for the forces of Lord Voldermorte as the war devestated the ranks of Hogwarts, and his forces suffered relatively light casualties. But since the overall goals of the war for Voldermorte was the death of Harry Potter one could declare the war a failure since he survived the Battle and had gained even more power. Malfoy-Westbridge War Main Article : House Malfoy During the period directly following the War in Hogwarts House Malfoy now under complete control by Tom Malfoy begin massing its power for an invasion of the critically important Westbridge which Tom wanted for use as a power base. Westbridge was a trade city with extremely powerful defences but it wasn't prepared for the betrayal that awaited it, due to the infiltration of the Death Eaters. At the time of this invasion the city of Westbridge was ruled as a Senatorial Monarchy under the name of the Realm of Westbridge with House Hartrian as its monarchy, but the monarchy itself was not absolute in its power leaning more towards it Senatorial powerbase. The Death Eaters would find within Westbridge a population that was in its vast majority was loyal to House Hartrian the Lordly House of the Realm of Westbridge, but they were also able to find several morally decrepit noble Houses of whom would side with House Malfoy and the Deatheaters in the form of House Ardoin, and House Rousell of whom would assist them in their infiltration. Tom Malfoy himself would enter the town and using the assistence of the forces of House Ardoin would gather the materials and troops required to gain control of a section of the city where within he would forge a portal inside and through the portal he would bring in large numbers of the deatheaters, and the footsoilders of House Malfoy. Now having completely bybassed the defences of Westbridge Tom Malfoy would marshal his forces spreading them throughout the city of Westbridge during the night, and then just as day break begin the attack was launched all across the city. Hundreds of nobles were targeted for assasinations and in the attacks several houses were completely wiped out including House Hartrian being believed among their number but in fact several survived the massacre escaping north into Heathfall. And thus as the Deatheater, and Traitor element of Westbridge moved through the town killing those who resisted this continued until they reached the town hall where he executed the mayor of the town in Johnathon Hartrian of House Hartrian, and with his execution the resistence ended and House Malfoy had gained its powerbase. Malfoy Occupation of Westbridge With the city under their control House Malfoy proceeded to take more and more control of the trade profits the city brought in which caused a large amount of resentment amongst the population. When it became clear that there was going to be riots Tom Malfoy placed his younger brother in charge of holding the city under their control. Tom had silently hoped for failure so he could finally kill his brother without consequence, but in fact Lucius was able to appease the different sections of the town. With the city pacified Tom left the city and went north to the House Malfoy stronghold of Brunnswaggen where he continued his goals of ending Hogwarts for good. Fall of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge End of Westridge : ''"The town was burning around me, and it seemed hopeless to believe we could survive after the arrival of Severus, and the members of Hogwarts from within our ranks. Nothing to do but wait. Nothing to do but wait and hope my family surivived." : -Lucius Malfoy With the fall of the final gatehouse into the main city, and the quickly debarking marines from House Starke, and House Lannister the forces remaining under the command of Lucius Malfoy waited for his command, and he ordered them to retreat to the Malfoy Keep for what everyone believed was a last stand. At this moment more then half the remaining men under his command would lay their swords down instead of retreat, and thus Lucius travelled over the bridge with less then thirty men left and ordered the men to prepare for the final attack. With Westbridge fallen to the forces of Lucerne Lucius saw this as his chance to finally die. As his remaining men prepared to die in the last stand, he knew he had to make sure that his son Lucius wasn't going to make the same mistakes that he did. Lucius first went to his youngest son, and the only one left in his family who he felt had any morals left and told him the following. "You must listen to me son. What has happened here was for the best. We are morally bankrupt, and the pain weve caused must be paid for, and I plan on making the first deposit. No matter what happens son never allow vengeance to consume you or elce you will make the mistake my brother made. I love you son." -Lucius Malfoy Following this he took out his sword and walked to the center of the bridge connecting the main island to the palace, and stood waiting for the forces of Lucerne to come. His men waited around him horrified but still remaining loyal to the end, and in that moment he ordered them to lay their swords down, and return to stand with his family. After a few minutes Joshua Jackson arrived on the bridge with his men, and told Lucius to stand down and accept the surrender of the city. Lucius just laughed at them and said that his time was over, and if they had any compassion they would end him. Joshua knew something about compassion for the weak, and he ordered his men to stand down while he engaged Lucius in a duel. The two fought and as Draco watched on Lucius was killed by Joshua Jackson, and then released gently into the river. : '' "You just never think your hero is going to die. You always assume after reading books, and hearing stories that the hero lives. Either everything I'd ever read, or heard was a lie or my father wasn't the hero. And if he wasn't the hero that means he was the villian. And if he was the villian what does that make me?"'' : -Draco Malfoy Joshua would lead his men across the bridge and find the remaining members of House Malfoy and their vassal aristocrats lying on the ground with their swords thrown away. Seeing this he ordered his men to take them into captivity until they knew what to do with them. As the House Shephard men moved to do this, Draco finally came to the conclusion that would change everything. Draco would rise from the rest of the surrendered troops and stand up. His mother would yell at him to lay down, and think about his wife who was in another part of the city, but he had to escape and so he ran from the group and climbed to the top of the House Malfoy keep. Chased by the men of House Shephard and the shouting of his mother he would jump from the ramparts into the water nearly thirty feet down barely missing the rocks. Hitting the water he stayed under as long as he possibly could before hiding under the outcropping of rocks so that none could see him. The Shephard men believed he was dead, and thus he managed to escape but left behind much of his family and his wife and young son. Noteable Members *Abraxas Malfoy ** † Lucius Malfoy. Killed by Jack Shephard ***Narcissa Malfoy ****Draco Malfoy ***** † Astoria Malfoy. Killed by Obella Martell ******Scorpius Malfoy ****Gregory Malfoy ****Kassandra Malfoy ****Primrose Malfoy **Tom Malfoy * † Brutus Malfoy. Killed by Tom Malfoy ** † Sarlash Malfoye. Died during the Invasion of Westbridge ***Vellin Rivers ****Sarton Malfoye **** † Regnit Malfoye. Executed following the Invasion of Westbridge ****Abraxas Malfoye **Oslin Malfoy *** † Sasha Malfoy. Executed following the Invasion of Westbridge ****Oslin Malfoy II. ****Abraxas Malfoy II. ****Amber Malfoy ** † Malarria Malfoy. Killed during the Invasion of Westbridge *** † Varin Curtley. Killed during the Siege of Braedin Loyal Houses House Lestrange See Also : House Lestrange ''' House Lestrange is a large Frankish House that lives within the lands of northern Westbridge, inside of the town of Bonn where the members of House Lestrange are completely dominent. House Lestrange was annexxed into Westbridge after Tom Malfoy met several members of House Lestrange and convinsed them to join his growing army of Deatheaters and take control of the lands. Following their control by House Malfoy the once kind and gentle House Lestrange has become monsterous and is the most fanatical of the followers of House Malfoy and is a feared enemy on the battlefield due to their evil nature. House Lestrange was founded during the chaotic days that followed the founding of the Frankish people in the region north of Westbridge. During this time it was House Lestrange that gave root to the town of Bonn, and it was in Bronn that the Frankish of the region would cnetralize themselves and thus eventually become able to found the numerous realms that dot the lands north of Westbridge. House Lestrange would become completely changed when their leadership caste was corupted by Tom Malfoy who taught nearly the entire family of the powers of Magi, and how they could use it in a completely different way then how they had been using it up to that point. Now in an alliance with House Malfoy the forces of House Lestrange became the front line troops of the Malfoy offensive agains the forces of Hogwarts, and thus took serious losses in that conflict. House Blacker See Also : House Blacker House Blacker is a large Frankish House that dominates the lands of the Kingdom of Black of which is north of Westbridge, and south of Hogwarts. House Blacker is the royal family of the Kingdom of Black but in a lot of ways has become the vassal of House Malfoy as the leadership of House Blacker have become obsessively fanatical to Tom Malfoy, and those that are not do not have a method of escape. House Blacker is one of the premier Magi families of the continent of Europe, and they spent generation after generation ruling their kingdom while they had their brightest sent to Hogwarts and it would be because of this that many of their members became corupted by the evil of Tom Mafloy and the power he offered to them. House Blacker would become one of the first premier Magi families in Europe during the ancient migration of the Frankish into the continent of Europe. During this time it was House Blacker that was one of the first founders of the Magi Kingdom of Hogwarts and despite the fact that they founded their own kingdom they continued to send their brightest members to Hogwarts in order to train them further in Magi. Category:Houses in Hogwarts Category:Houses in Westbridge Category:Teutons Category:Houses in Europe